


The Aftermath

by Wylrin



Category: My Teacher Is an Alien - Bruce Coville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wylrin/pseuds/Wylrin
Summary: Broxholm contemplates the consequences of bringing Peter along with him into space. Rated for language.





	The Aftermath

The first thing he thought upon bringing Peter with him into space was, _My boss is going to kill me_ .    
  
Actually, that wasn't quite accurate. Only a human could come up with such a crass statement such as that. Honestly, why did humans' sayings have to involve death and violence so much? So no, his first thought wasn't quite, _My boss is going to kill me_ , but if he had been human, that certainly would have been the phrase he would use. As it was, he was not human, so his initial thought was something more akin to, _Kreeblim's going to be pissed off at me._ Perhaps no less crass, but certainly a lot less violent. Assuming her rage didn't ensure some sort of ferocious retaliation for his own stupidity. But they were civilized creatures, so obviously he expected nothing of the sort.    
  
That didn't mean he was any more looking forward to their next meeting.    
  
With a tug of his nose, he glanced over at the human specimen he had brought with him. His eyes were wide behind his glasses as he watched the Earth shrink smaller and smaller in the distance. They were even wider as he watched the moon grow larger and larger as they approached it. Tears were streaking down his face, either from the pain of leaving his home or the joy at seeing the surrounding universe pass by him as they traveled. Or perhaps a combination of both. He'd seemed so sure of going into space until he had seen Susan down below on the planet's surface. What a fragile, conflicted mind. He pitied the human for his inability to decide what it was he wanted.    
  
As much as he pitied Peter, he was feeling more pity for himself right about now. Explaining this situation to his superiors would _not_ be fun. Not at all. How was he to tell them that a twelve year-old girl forced him into unmasking himself in front of a crowd of human beings? How was he to tell them that he owed the twelve year-old sitting next to him a favor for allowing his escape? How was he to explain that he was bringing said twelve year-old with him not as a subject of study, but as a _guest_ , of all things? He slumped slightly in his chair just thinking about all of it, bringing his hands to his face as if to hide himself there until this was all over.    
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
The human - _Peter_ \- was addressing him. He was fixing him with an owlish look, tears still in his eyes, yet seemingly concerned for how he felt. If only such a small sentiment could save his planet.    
  
The thought brought some degree of grief and rage in him, which must have shown on his face, for Peter slunk back slightly as if afraid of him. The look he must have had on his face only got worse as he considered the boy's question. No, no, he was _not_ alright. The girl who had been causing him so much trouble since day one finally succeeded in her mission in unmasking him in front of far too many witnesses for his liking. Said girl also dealt out a great deal of suffering on his part. His ears were still ringing painfully, the boy's soft voice and the subtle beeps of the ship's functions being entirely too loud. Oh, how he wanted all of this to be just a bad dream. It was not, however. It was the sort of nightmare that one does not wake up from.    
  
He did not voice any of this. Instead, he simply told the boy, "No."   
  
Peter seemed sad at this, for he said, "I'm sorry."   
  
"For what?" Broxholm retorted before he could stop himself. "Breaking into my house?"   
  
The boy seemed startled for a moment, but didn't retreat from the conversation. "For everything."   
  
The alien sighed (in his own way). He had no reason not to believe Peter, but there was no way the boy knew the extent of how this complicated things. Space beyond, he was on _his side!_ ...But he must have known that to some extent, else he wouldn't have risked coming with him into space.    
  
Fixing him with an indiscernible look, Broxholm asked, "Why did you come with me?"   
  
A conflicted expression appeared on Peter's face, and it took him a while to finally reply, "To see the stars."   
  
_You'll be seeing more than you'd like,_ the alien could not help but think. He did not voice this. Instead, he asked, "Even after all you've seen?" After abducting your former teacher and taking her place?   
  
Peter shrugged slowly. "I thought maybe you were more scared of us than we were of you."   
  
_Oh, Peter, if only you knew how that was true_ .    
  
"What were you doing on Earth, anyways?" the boy continued.    
  
Broxholm did not answer. Instead, he simply said, "You'll see soon enough."   
  
There was an uncomfortable stretch of silence. The alien was grateful for it, however. The boy's voice was grating on his compromised ears, as terrible as that sounded. Resting his head in his hands again, he was soon brought out of his thoughts by Peter's quiet voice. "Are you hurt?"   
  
He considered lying. He wasn't sure why he felt tempted to. Maybe to ease the young human's mind. He decided against it eventually, however, and instead simply said, "Yes."   
  
"Is there anything I can do?"   
  
"Yes." Looking to him with a hard look in his eyes, he said firmly, "Stop talking."   
  
Peter looked hurt for a moment, and in that moment, Broxholm regretted his naturally gruff nature. Trying again, he said, more gently this time, "Just... please stay quiet."   
  
The boy looked at him with an indiscernible look in his eyes, then did as was asked. The alien looked up ahead where the good ship _New Jersey_ was no doubt hiding behind the moon, mentally preparing for what he was about to go through.    
  
_Time to face the music._


End file.
